


I'll Follow You

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Quest, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Pre-The Hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) does her best to convince Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili to let her join the company on their quest to Erebor





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: Fluff, mention of implied smut but not really}

Fili plopped down into his seat at the pub and nodded along to Thorin’s complaints about his and his brother’s tardiness. “Sorry, Uncle,” he mumbled as his head swiveled around, taking in the patrons of the pub.

He distantly heard the discussion between Dwalin and his uncle about schedules and supplies, but truly, his attention was elsewhere.

He knew the pub well, knew the regulars and the tenders, and he knew the doors and corners the staff used to rush around the rooms. The place was always crowded with humans, but he frequented it often enough for his own reasons.

A lopsided smile pulled at his mouth when his reason flew out of the kitchen with a tray full of meals. There she is, he thought to himself.

(Y/N) moved with such grace, it made his heart soar. She danced around patrons with a polite smile as she pushed in chairs with her hip and her laugh sang over the noise of the crowd.

She tucked her tray under her arm and leaned on an empty chair as she spoke with one of her regulars. Every day Fili visited the pub, she was almost too busy to talk to because of all the customers who requested her as their server. But that didn’t discourage him from simply sitting back and watching her, as he did even before they were forced to leave Erebor.

He unconsciously mimicked her movements as she wiped beads of sweat from her brow and tucked her loose hair behind her ear. He stopped his gaze from traveling to the low neck of her tunic or the sway of her jutted out hip. Though he dreamed of her at night, he would never gawk at her in reality, he had too much respect for the dam he had grown to know.

Her kind countenance was soon disturbed when a drunken human hissed her name. He stood and flailed an arm, spilling ale on the floor. “(Y/N), you useless wench!” He stumbled over to her and gripped her tunic. “You’re not here to make friends! You’re here to bring me more ale!”

Fili flew to her side quicker than a blink, but she already had the situation handled. She slapped his hand away with a fierce smack and shoved him back. “Sit down and sober up before I have Buck kick you out of here. For good this time.”

Fili’s eyes glowed with rage and his hands balled into tight fists as he glared at the man slumped in the chair. He only turned to (Y/N) when her smooth voice called his name.

“Fili, I know you could easily knock his teeth out. But please, I don’t want to get fired over some shmuck.”

He sighed and softened. “Schmuck is right,” he growled. With a light touch on his arm, she led him back to his table. “You won’t have to work here for much longer anyway. We’re going to reclaim the mountain and when we do, we’ll reclaim our rightful places in society as well.”

Disbelief bloomed on her features. “You’re going back to Erebor?”

“Yes.”

Home, she thought to herself. She dreamed of living in the mountain again, returning to where she belonged. She had once been a noble dam of a high born clan, but when Smuag attacked and her family was killed, she was forced to flee from her home and status to work alone in a run down pub. Now, her fantasies of returning didn’t seem so fruitless.

“I’m coming with you,” she said, untying her apron and draping it over an empty chair.

Fili floated at the thought. He had been dreading leaving her, not knowing when he’d see her again. Now, she could come with him and live in the mountain, and if he could finally muster up the courage to ask her…

His thoughts screeched to a halt. “(Y/N), it’s too dangerous. Smaug still has the mountain, there are orcs practically waiting for us to return and Mahal knows what else has infiltrated since we left.” He laced his fingers in hers with a shaky breath. “I’ll come back for you as soon as it’s safe. I swear to you.”

She smiled at his touch, but it fell into a smirk. “Fili, I can take care of myself. I survived Smaug once, I can do it again. Let me come with you.”

“A dam fighting a dragon? I don’t think so,” Dwalin said from his seat at the table.

She spun to glare at him.

“(Y/N), I know you love our home as fiercely as we do, but I won’t risk your life. We’ll have enough to worry about protecting ourselves,” Thorin said.

She rolled her eyes at their words and groaned lowly at the drunken human screaming her name once more. With a huff, she pulled a intricately decorated dagger from inside her trousers and threw it with accurate strength. Though she took no time to aim, the weapon reached its target, taking the hat off the man’s head and rooting it to a wooden pillar just behind him.

“Where were you even keeping that?” Kili cried.

Fili’s wide eyes betrayed his attempted composure. (Y/N) breathed out a laugh before she heard Dwalin speak again.

“A lucky shot doesn’t mean you’ll be joining us, lass,” he said.

Her eyes locked on Fili’s and he felt her gentle fingers at his waist. He was frozen in his place when her other arm wrapped around his back and her nose brushed softly against his. Then, too quickly for his taste, she retreated from him to fire both of his daggers at the pillar with one swift motion.

Only when she tilted her head to the side, did he regretfully tear his gaze from her to see the three weapons sticking out from the wood, making a perfect triangle. He swallowed hard and shuffled his feet, feeling his blood rush south. Was there anything she couldn’t do?

“Alright, she’s coming,” Dwalin mumbled.

She smiled fully now at Fili and stepped away to create some space between them. His thoughts whirred in his mind before finally landing on a question. “Are you sure? It’s going to be dangerous.”

She watched as her fingers tangled in his. “When will you understand? I’ll follow you anywhere.”


End file.
